


The Truth Is...

by tiffthom



Series: Schau Mich An [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Gen, Post-War, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: It's okay to lose all the truth you know when you know it.





	The Truth Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble featuring the brilliant bond between the Brothers Elric.

In the twinkling of an eye, it all came down like the crumbling stone around them. So much shriveled up that day: Al’s life, Father’s body, and the bitterness toward Hohenheim that had choked him for years.

Ed stood at the gate with a steel in his eyes as strong as his metal fist had been when he pummeled Father to nothingness.

“I promised you, Alphonse!” His voice boomed before fading with the passage of time. “I promised I’d get your body back no matter what!”

Al couldn’t muster the strength to smile. He felt guilty. Longing for their mother had cost much more than they’d been willing to pay.

“But Brother –” Al started, but Ed shook his head.

“He’s right.” The Truth seduced. “Think carefully. You will never perform alchemy again.”

“I don’t need it. Too many people believe in me and are waiting for me. But it means nothing without him. We’re going home, Al!”

All that he’d dreamed to obtain crumbled too, but he’d already learned that dreams could deceive. What was more real than anything was Al’s hand in his, and he’d never gamble that again.


End file.
